It is known to provide an openable/closable sunroof window assembly for an opening in a roof of a vehicle, and such window assemblies may include a movable or slidable window panel is supported by rails and may be moved along the rails to open and close the window. When the sunroof is opened, it is desirable to limit air flow through the opening and into the vehicle.